1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer manufacturing system, and more particularly, to a computer manufacturing system to improve its flexibility for small amount of production for various types of items by changing the production line for assembling, aging, testing, and packaging computer bodies into unit cell structure.
Related Art
Production lines including, testing and packaging have been used for production of computers. Typically, most production lines for assembling, aging, testing and packaging are designed and arranged for mass production of a product such as computer. Computers used in almost all industrial fields are becoming more and more diversified. To comply with the recent demands, the computer production lines have to be changed to increase value-added productivity with the production conception compatible with multi-itemized production in small amounts.
A personal computer is made by assembling a monitor, a body, and various auxiliary equipments into one set, and in the computer body, various disk drives, boards, or power suppliers, etc. are assembled by option. The various disk drives assembled in the computer body may include a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, or a compact disk. The various boards may include a main board, a video board, or a sound board, etc.
The conventional computer manufacturing system is a mass production system for a specific model. Processes are specialized and divided. A large number of personnel are displaced on each diversified process. A manufacturing system for the mass production for one single item requires large investment.
However, recently, the environment for computer business markets has been changed because of various computer items and shortened life time of each item, etc. Therefore, the conventional mass production system established by large investment cannot be effectively adapted to the rapidly-changing market environment, and the productivity and efficiency are deteriorated in spite of the investment.
Also, the conventional mass production system cannot be appropriately applied for small amount production per model of multiple items. Also, it is difficult to keep balance of the outputs for each unit process. A partial operation stop often occurs thereby causing lots of time for the whole production processes for one item.
In addition, the conventional mass production system needs scores of operators for the diversified processes, and the sufficient quality verification is difficult to guarantee because of maintenance of a separate test process, and operators cannot take an action quickly and promptly on operations because they work seated on the chairs.